Your Luck Is Finally Changing
by Kyriana42
Summary: Spoiler's for Syfy's Alice. What would've happened had Jack shown up a few seconds later, the history between Mad March and Hatter...and Much more! Alice/Hatter Possible Spoilers
1. Your Luck Is Finally Changing

What might've happened if Jack hadn't interrupted Hatter and Alice's "almost kiss"…..

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SYFY!!! =P**

Big Thanks to BlueNewt113 for proofreading this for me!!! I uploaded this at 3am when I was half asleep and didn't realize that I made that many mistakes. =)

And now I present for your viewing pleasure….. "Your Luck Is Finally Changing"

* * *

Hatter returned to the fortress a few hours after ordering Dormie to take his message to Caterpillar. Hatter returned to find Charlie fast asleep in his hammock and Alice nowhere to be found.

'Where'd she go this time?' Hatter thought to himself as he approached Charlie.

He leant down so that he was right by Charlie's ear.

"Charlie!" he called.

Charlie, surprised, fell out of his hammock and onto the ground, but quickly leapt to his feet to face Hatter.

"You're supposed to be looking after Alice." Hatter replied, his back to Charlie.

Charlie grasped his teddy bear in his hands, "now, I know what you're thinking; but I wasn't sleeping. I simply let my soul lift up out of its mortal shell to watch over things from a higher plane."

Hatter closed his eyes, still not facing Charlie. 'Dear God, here he goes rambling while Alice could've been taken away by the suits while he sat here singing in his sleep.'

Hatter turned around to face Charlie with a straight face, "Where's Alice?"

"Uh-ummm, she said something about taking a walk to get a better view of things, she couldn't have been gone longer than a few minutes."

Hatter patted Charlie on the shoulder, "Charlie, maybe you should lie back down, I think that fall might've knocked a few screws loose. I'm gonna go and find Alice and be back in a jiffy."

Charlie smiled and rushed back to his hammock not caring what Hatter had just said to him and fell right back to sleep.

Hatter shook his head and went to find Alice.

While he wandered aimlessly through the woods, he thought of the past few days. Before Ratty brought Alice to him, he was running a teashop, as a double agent, not a care in the world except for himself. Now, he was on the run from the Hearts, Dodo and Mad March. However, Mad March's sudden resurrection had puzzled him, maybe puzzled was the wrong word, more like terrified him.

Something was changing him though. He never used to care so much about what was going on. But now, it was like he had something to make him care, _someone_ to make him care. He felt crushed though; he risked his neck to help her out. Hell, he even broke into The Hearts Casino to save her from the queen, only to find out that she still didn't trust him. She was still choosing Jack over him.

What did Jack do for her? Lead her into a trap is what he did.

Hatter's thoughts stopped there as he reached the top of a hill and found Alice standing there gazing out towards the horizon.

'Wow.' Was all he could think.

She looked over at him with a blank stare.

He quickly jogged the rest of the way up the hill towards her.

"Good news, the resistance wants to help. There sending a special agent that will take us to see Caterpillar." He smiled to try and cheer her up.

He quickly turned to gaze back at the hill he'd just scaled and pretended to breathe heavily, "whew, that's-that's quite a –that's quite a steep hill."

He noticed that she still hadn't said anything.

He smiled again, "you ok?"

She looked him over several times before replying, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

He shifted back and forth looking her in the eyes.

"You still don't trust me." It came out sounding more like a humorous statement than a straight-forward question.

"How soon til he gets here?" was all she asked.

He looked away somewhat hurt, "those guys can move pretty fast when they need to."

They both looked down toward the valley where the resistance hid.

"You're gonna join them aren't you?" Alice asked.

He felt her staring at him, "Fight along side of them?"

"I have to try. As Dodo's said, I've lived my life playing both sides of the court."

He turned to her, "I made the Hearts think I was working for them, while I fed their enemies. Those days, are over." He looked back down toward the valley.

Alice continued to stare at him.

He jumped as if jilted out of a dream, "Well, come on, can't stand here all day, they'll be coming soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's head back towards the fortress."

They were both silent the whole way back as if they both sensed each other's discomfort.

Hatter noticed Alice slow down after he had walked a bit ahead of her and turned to stop.

She kept rubbing her right arm, as if she had damaged it or something.

"What's the matter?" Hatter asked concerned.

"What'll I do?"

Hatter rocked back and forth on his heels looking up and down at her, 'what's she trying to say?' he thought.

"If I get stuck here?"

Hatter moved closer towards her as if he couldn't hear her. He looked her straight in the eyes, compassion clear on his face. "Then, I'll make sure your okay."

He was unconsciously holding her in his arms, as he leaned in towards her.

'This is it,' he thought, 'I'll prove to her that I'm trustworthy.'

"I think your luck is finally changing." He muttered as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

He was surprised that she had even returned his kiss. It was a soft, yet passionate kiss. It did not even matter that they had only known each other for a week.

'This is what love feels like?' Hatter thought, having never tried any of the emotions he sold in the teashop.

However, like all good things, it didn't last long, as they heard a person clear their voice. They quickly broke apart and stared at the perp.

It was Jack.

'Dammit! Hatter thought. 'What's he doing here?'

"Yes, your luck it is….Hello, Alice. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He smiled.

Hatter wanted nothing more that second than to royally kick Jack's ass. 'Actually you were, you dumbass.'

Hatter stepped in front of Alice, putting his hand out to protect her.

That's when the two of them noticed Charlie tied up on the ground coming to.

"I know what you're thinking, "how could anyone sneak up on me?" of all people, and in my own manor too."

Hatter ignored Charlie, picked up a sturdy branch and ran towards Jack, who was wielding Charlie's sword.

"You think you can take me with that?" Jack taunted.

"I'm not an old man." Hatter replied, ready to strike at any moment.

"Oi!" Charlie called from the ground offended.

Suddenly, Alice came running between the two of them, "Look, no one is fighting unless it is me. I'm a black belt, remember?"

"Who's your friend?" Jack asked insulting Hatter's presence.

"Just a friend." Alice replied.

'That really hurt, Alice.' Hatter thought, as he felt his heart begin to crack. 'Is she seriously going to choose him over me again?'

"Yes, you two look pretty friendly." Jack replied snobbishly.

Alice looked back at Jack wanting to hit Jack for interrupting the kiss, "You jealous, Jack?"

"A little."

"Did I hear that right? A guy who's engaged to a duchess is worried about me?"

"You know that was just an act."

"No, I don't." Alice replied raising her voice ever so slightly.

Jack began to walk away from them, "come, I've brought you a horse."

That was the last straw for Hatter, he charged toward Jack, "She's not going anywhere with you."

Jack smirked, his back to the two of them, "you know she can't stay here."

"Look, stop it both of you." Alice replied gabbing ahold of Hatter.

She looked Hatter in the eyes, "Look, I need to know about my dad."

'Forget about your dad, he's lying! Can't you see that?!?' Hatter wanted to scream.

"Is he here?" Alice replied taking a few steps in Jack's direction.

"Yes," Jack turned to face them, "he's alive and well, and if you let me, I'll take you to him."

Hatter stood shaking his head, staring at Jack with a crazed look in his eyes. 'I swear, if he takes her, I'll kill him.'

"Really?" Alice asked still completely trusting Jack.

'Unbelievable! She still trusts this two-timing weasel, but she still doesn't trust me!' Hatter thought keeping his eyes on Jack.

"But we better get going, we don't have much time." Jack replied.

"Where is he?"

"We're moving him into the city and if we hurry, you can see him by nightfall."

"What do you mean 'moving him?'" Alice replied.

"I have people helping me."

Hatter rushed to Alice's flank, the crazed look still in his eyes, "What people?" he asked angrily.

Jack completely ignored him, still looking at Alice, "Do you want to see him or not?"

Hatter glanced at Alice, 'please say no, don't fall for it.'

"Yes, of course." Alice replied.

'What?!?' Hatter thought, 'You're supposed to say 'Hell no, Jack''

"Right. Wow. Um, ok."

Hatter leaned in front of her, "don't tell me you trust this guy."

Alice looked at him, with that blind look she got when she talked about Jack. "He knows where my dad is."

Hatter pulled Alice towards him, "He's lying to you! He'll say anything to get his hands on the ring!"

Alice shook her head "He hasn't asked about the ring! He doesn't want the ring! Do you Jack?" she turned to face him.

"Yes, I do."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You do?"

Hatter raised his voice, hoping to get through to her, "It's just all an act!"

"We need the ring to get you home." Jack put on his "caring face" "the looking glass won't work without it."

Hatter walked away throwing his hands up in the air, while Alice nodded. "Of course."

Hatter turned around taking a few steps toward Alice, "Don't be fooled by this Alice, he's working for his mother! Blood and water, you remember?"

"Then why am I alone?" Jack countered. "Why aren't there 500 suits at my back and how did I know to find you in the middle of the forest? Think I just followed my nose?"

'Son of a bitch!' Hatter thought as he got up in Jack's face. "How did you find us?"

"You sent for me." Jack replied without lifting his gaze from Alice.

"Come again?" Hatter asked.

"I'm the agent who's supposed to escort you to Caterpillar."

Hatter stumbled back, 'oh God, what've I done?'

"You know Caterpillar?" Alice asked.

"Very well." Jack replied. "Caterpillar recruited me into the resistance, I stole the ring" Jack turned and started to pace away from Alice and Hatter, "hoping to trigger a coup by escaping to your world; but, well, you saw what happened. But if you give us the ring, well, then, we can give it another try."

Hatter stood there, shouting in his head 'Alice, please, please don't give him the ring, let's just run away from here. We can sick the jabberwocky on him if need be.'

"You want to overthrow your mother?"

"I want to stop her before she destroys Wonderland."

Hatter could feel tears welling in his eyes, 'She's gonna leave me, I know it.'

"So who are you going to trust to get you back home? A resistance insider and future king who's already scheduled your return trip through the looking glass, who cares for you more than any one else ion the world?"

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Thought Hatter.

"Or this man?" Jack finished motioning in disgust toward Hatter.

Alice turned and looked between the two of them.

Hatter looked away in heartbroken defeat and dropped his stick. 'Guess the kiss didn't mean a thing. My charms are no match for his manipulations.' He glanced at Jack and looked away again.

"Where's the ring, Alice?" Jack inquired not even caring that he just ruined a possible relationship.

Alice felt her heart crack realizing she was about to lose her only friend, who could've been much more.

Alice thought for a bit. "It's where it belongs." She replied looking toward the skeleton king.

"Huh." Jack replied as he greedily grabbed the ring from the bony finger.

"Right under my very nose." Charlie replied amusingly.

"Hatter leaned in toward Alice, "I wish you all the luck in the world, Alice."

Alice looked at him in disbelief, "you're coming with us Hatter."

Hatter backed away, "I don't think I figure in the future king's plans."

Hatter scoffed, chocking back tears.

Alice turned to Jack, "He's coming with us."

Jack mused with the ring and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, "the Resistance was very clear, you come on their terms, alone."

"Hatter stood by me!"

"It's for your own good. And for your father's." Jack replied apathetically.

Hatter jumped back towards Alice, and this time she looked at him, "Hey, I wouldn't wanna go with this guy anyway." And walked a few feet away from her.

"What will you do?" She asked worriedly.

Hatter spun around pasting a smile on his face, "Me? You're kidding?" He looked away still smiling, but a look of dread covered his face when he looked back at her.

"Believe me, I'll be fine. Besides," Hatter felt his heart completely break as he finished that sentence, "you're better off with this guy."

He nodded, "Go." And walked away.

Alice stood there, staring at the place he stood for a few moments, remembering their kiss, even as Jack came to her side and literally pulled her towards the horses.

Hatter watched them ride into the valley on his horse musing about the kiss still lingering on his lips."

Something bad was gonna happen, he just knew it, and he would be there to save Alice when it did.

Because in the back of his mind, he knew that Mad March was still out there, waiting, for both of them.

* * *

Hey, what'd ya think? Please review!! =)


	2. Mad Tea Party

The back-story we weren't given behind Mad March and Hatter in Syfy's Alice. Part of my "Your Luck Is Finally Changing" Series.

**Mad Tea Party**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE**

* * *

Hatter started to ride the opposite direction of Alice and Jack. He couldn't get the feeling of Alice's lips against his out of his mind. So he let his mind wander, however, it didn't wander where he wanted it.

He began thinking of five years ago. Before Alice, back when he went by the name "Mad Hatter". Five years ago, when he killed a man. A man known as Mad March.

He can't recall when or why he became Mad Hatter, but he did remember that he was there when they passed him the hat. Of course, it wasn't the same hat he wore now, it was big poufy top hat, clearly not his style, and too make things worse, he had lost said hat in a poker game in his earlier days.

He wandered the streets for days, in a depression over his lost hat, ugly as it was. That was the day he met Mad March.

It was raining.

"You look like you could use a hat."

Hatter looked up to see a man with rabbit-like features holding out a slightly crushed, tan top hat. It even matched his outfit. Hatter fell in love with the hat instantly.

He quickly grabbed the hat and put it on. "How can I help ya?"

The rabbit-man smiled, "The name's Mad March, how would you like to work for the Queen?"

"The Queen?" Hatter had asked in shock. "What does she need me for?"

"A mad tea party."

"I love tea parties. Is it her unbirthday?"

"Something like that."

Mad March had led Mad Hatter all the way across the ledges of the run-down town towards the Hearts Casino.

Before they entered the throne room, where the mad tea party was to take place, Mad Hatter looked to Mad March, "Hang on, I know your name, but you don't know mine."

Mad March turned to him, "everyone knows the Mad Hatter."

"Of course."

They entered the room. The Queen, king, and their son stood to greet the two of them.

"Mad March, Mad Hatter, if it isn't my two favorite people in all of Wonderland!" The Queen greeted grinning ear to ear.

Mad Hatter clapped his hands together, "so, I hear that it's your unbirthday?"

"Even better!" the king announced, "sit, sit."

"I'll do the talking here, Winston." The Queen raised her voice, quickly dropping it back to the kind voice she greeted them with, smiling. "Please, have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." Hatter sat down putting his feet up on the table and crossing them.

One of the servants came in and served some tea to everyone.

"So, we have a proposition to make." The Queen continued.

"I'm listening."

"You remember the story of that girl, Al-al.

"Alice?" The King replied.

"Winston! How many times must I tell you never to give that horrible creature a name?"

"Everyone remembers the girl who brought down the whole house of cards. Who could forget?" Hatter chimed in.

"Silence! We are in the process of reclaiming our rightful place in the world. For the past five years, we have been developing an operation of harvesting positive emotions from the oysters in the human realm."

"And?" Hatter had asked impatiently.

"And so we have perfected it and you, Mad Hatter, under the supervision of Mad March, will run a teashop where you will sell these emotions for a hefty price,"

"And what do I get out of it?" Hatter asked.

The Queen smiled and looked to Mad March, who proceeded to lift him out of his seat, slamming him into the table.

"Well, you get to keep your head, Mad March."

Hatter, choking under Mad March's grasp on his throat, replied "Okay, okay, you win. I'll do it!"

The Queen smiled again, "I know you won't let me down, Mad Hatter, you value your life too much. Now, off you go."

For nearly four years after that, Mad March kept tabs on Mad Hatter, even employing the help of Dormie, who was to pitch sales to everyone while Hatter and March maintained the shop and made sure that many bought the product. Those that turned in runaway oysters got a reward of their choice emotion.

Along the way, Hatter had somehow gotten caught up in the resistance and spent whatever time he could escape the careful watch of Mad March to feed the resistance. However, Mad March had followed him to one arm of the resistance that he was feeding.

"You're a clever one Mad Hatter, but once the Queen hears of this, you're sure to lose your head. And I shall be rewarded, for finding the resistance; but where is the Great Library?"

"Doesn't matter cos you won't get anywhere near it." Hatter lunged toward Mad March only to loose his balance and end up hanging for dear life on the ledge.

"It's a shame it has to end this way Hatter."

Suddenly, a resistance member came out of the shadows and hit Mad March ineffectively, but managed to distract him enough to let Hatter regain his footing on the ledge.

Mad March threw the resistance member to his death and turned to face Hatter.

"Funny story, Mad March,"

"What's so funny about death? You'll get yours in the end, Hatter."

"Yeah, maybe, but not before you do. See, the hearts might've known a great deal about me, but they didn't know that I have one hell of a sledgehammer right hook."

Hatter swung twice at Mad March knocking his head clear off and watched as his "former business partner" fell to the depths. Of course the Hearts showed up a few days later having heard nothing from Mad March nor Mad Hatter.

"It's a sad tale, I tell ya. Mad March went after a few resistance members who were snooping around the tea shop, when they ambushed him and killed him." He explained grievously.

Lucky for him, the Hearts believed his unstable alibi and trusted him enough to continue running the tea shop with Dormie.

Hatter went mad after he killed Mad March, literally. He hid in his office drinking regular tea, not those silly human emotions the Hearts stole from their precious oysters.

He feared that Mad March would come back for him; but after a while, he realized that no one was going to come after him. Hatter had done a good deed by saving the resistance.

He went back to the same nonchalant go-to guy he originally was before Mad March's demise. He even dropped the "Mad" part of his name in order to keep everyone from attacking him and make the Mad March a martyr.

However, the past had a way of coming back these days. He snapped back to the present, thinking that he and Alice were the targets of Mad March's revenge for trying to change Wonderland.

"Alice."

He turned his horse around and sped toward Alice's direction, until he noticed Charlie's armor shimmering in the distance.

"Charlie! You're following them."

"So were you!" Charlie accused.

Hatter shook his head.

"Don't you shake your head at me! When I gave you Guinevere, you, you said you were going to hide out in the hills! Well, these, are not the hills!"

"Come on then." Hatter ordered as he and Charlie sped off towards Alice.

'Don't worry, Alice, I won't let Jack mess anything else up. I'm gonna set things right once and for all. I promise.'

* * *

I wasn't sure whether to make this a separate story or add it on as a chapter to "Your Luck Is Finally Changing." Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Please review!! =)


	3. Lost In You

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!!!**

**A/N: Holidays messed up my schedule, hoping to finish this story soon. The next chap for The End Where I Begin will be up shortly.**

**

* * *

**

**Lost In You**

Alice watched as Hatter walked away from her and went to untie Charlie. She stared at the two of them as if in a daze.

She suddenly felt Jack tugging at her arm.

"Come along, Alice. We have much ground to cover if we are to reach Caterpillar by nightfall."

Alice kept her eyes on Hatter for a few more moments, then looked to the ground and walked away from Hatter and Charlie as Jack pulled her by the arm towards the horses he had brought with him.

As they rode out of the forest, Alice looked about the forest remembering when only a few short days ago she and Hatter had entered this forest sharing the same horse. She smiled slightly. No guy she had ever met had gone through so much trouble to help her.

Hatter had given up his tea shop, put his head on the Resistance chopping block, and so much more just to help her. But something was still bothering her.

The conversation that she had had with Mad March on the way to the Hearts Casino, when they captured her earlier.

_Alice sat on the floor guarded by two suits. She watched as Mad March came towards her, slightly tilting his head as if he were looking curiously at her._

_"I thought the March Hare and the Mad Hatter were good friends in that kids book." Alice finally spoke trying to get some kind of explanation as to what the hell was going on in this new Wonderland._

_Mad March was suddenly crouched in front of her. "See, that's a funny story Alice."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_Mad March's laugh sent chills down Alice's spine. "Who couldn't recognize the Alice of Legend?" he mocked._

_Alice took a breath. "Are you going to answer my question?"_

_"Everyone knows that humans like to exaggerate. There was no friendship, only war. Besides, the name's Mad March not March Hare, I hate that name." he spat._

_Mad March had a knife at Alice's throat. "So where's my 'buddy' Hatter hiding out?"_

_"If you kill me, you'll-you'll never get the ring."_

_Mad March chuckled. "Heh. Who needs that ring?"_

_The 10 of clubs came and stopped Mad March, "You know the queen needs her in order to locate the ring and gave orders that no one harm her."_

"_Fine." He stood up and put the knife away. "We'll continue this little chat later." And he walked away._

She kept thinking about Hatter the further she and Jack got away from him and Charlie. She couldn't stop thinking about how ever since she first met Hatter only a week or so ago that all she kept looking at were his lips.

Hatter had been there to catch her when she fell. He risked his life to save her from the Hearts Casino. Even when it seemed as though Jack didn't care for her anymore.

"_So he's two-timing you." Hatter had said after they were washed ashore._

She would've stayed with Hatter, had Jack not brought her father into the matter. 'It can't be that simple. Daddy wouldn't have been hiding out in Wonderland for the last ten years. Why would he have left us?' She thought.

Suddenly, Jack stopped and got off of his horse.

"Alice, we'll stop here for a few moments to rest." He announced.

Alice climbed down off her horse and squatted down by the running water. She moved her hands through the water musingly. The kiss she shared with Hatter came to mind. Was it real? Or was it another one of his tricks?

"_Why are you still hooked on Jack?"_ Hatter's voice echoed in her head.

She wasn't sure. Did she even still love Jack? Did she still believe what she said on the beach about Jack caring about her and trying to help her?

She shook the water off of her hands and stood up staring at Jack.

"So who's the Duchess?" she inquired.

He looked at her and looked away again. "My mother's creature. An arrangement. I have no feelings for her nor she for me."

He paused as if choosing his words carefully, "Alice, my heart belongs to you completely. You believe that don't you?"

Alice forced a smile on her face. 'For now.' She thought.

Alice and Jack were entering a valley now. They were out in the open. If Mad March was still out there, he could take them out at any moment.

Alice looked up at the top of the hill. It looked as if someone was watching them from afar. She squinted to get a better look.

'Hatter?' She thought.

She blinked, but when she peered back up at the hill, the person was riding away on a horse.

Alice shook her head. 'Maybe I should've trusted Hatter a little bit more.'

Maybe the kiss was real. Hatter seemed sincere about it. She had even kissed him back, even though Jack had broken up the kiss shortly after it began. Alice swore she could've felt something spark whenever her lips touched Hatter's.

_"You're better off with this guy. I'll be fine. Go." Hatter's last words to her now came to mind as did his torn expression that he tried to hide from her._

It suddenly occurred to Alice that she had no idea what she was going to do if Jack was indeed lying to her about her dad's whereabouts. Had she made a mistake?

'Maybe I should've thought this over before agreeing to go anywhere with Jack.' She thought as they rode towards the Resistance to meet the mysterious Caterpillar.

'Oh if she only knew what awaited her at the Hospital of Dreams' Jack thought as he saw the secret entrance in the distance.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, next bit will be longer. Holidays threw me off course a bit. Please review!


	4. Cling and Clatter

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**Cling and Clatter**

Mad March stood in the scarab as the suits searched for a good place to land out of sight of the Resistance. Jack had made finding both him and the Resistance much too easy.

'I do hope Alice is with them. We can continue our little chat. Maybe Hatter is with them as well. That would be a treat.' Mad March thought.

One of the suits turned around and looked at Mad March, "Sir, we've landed. The Resistance is at the edge of the forest."

Mad March didn't answer him, instead, Ten of Clubs replied. "Let's move out."

"Wait." Mad March interrupted. "Call for another scarab. I think we'll be needing two for this little mission."

"Right away, sir." Ten replied and looked to the pilots, "You heard him, get another beetle here stat. The rest of you come with us."

They moved quickly until they were at the edge of the forest and within hearing range of Jack, Alice, and Caterpillar. (A/N: They could hear Alice, Jack, and Caterpillar; but not vice versa).

"There's Caterpillar." Ten of Clubs remarked. "If we capture them now, we'll have the ring, Jack and the leader of the Resistance."

"No." Mad March replied. "The Resistance also has the Carpenter. If we ambush them now, we'll miss our chance to find Carpenter and more members of the Resistance. We wait."

"Yes, sir. Of course." Ten replied.

* * *

"Our undercover operatives brought him here earlier today." Caterpillar explained as they walked through the garden. "It's the most dangerous operation we've ever mounted. They're brave men."

He turned to Alice, "But I must warn you, he's not the person you knew as a child."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, her eyes fixed on Caterpillar.

"He's, how can I put it, _stuck_. We're hoping you can help clear away some of his cobwebs." Caterpillar explained as he walked towards a door twenty feet ahead of them."

Alice took a step forward and stopped. "I don't understand."

"I came to your world Alice because we need your help." Jack explained.

Alice felt her heart once again start to crack and break. Jack had lied to her from the very start, before they even came to Wonderland.

_"It's just all an act." _Hatter's words rang in her head.

"So, e-everything we had…….was about my dad?" Alice asked anger lining her question.

"It wasn't all an act, Alice, I really do love you, but you must understand that your father is the key to our future."

Alice's hands flew up to her mouth. 'I can't believe it. Hatter was right.' She thought.

_"What'd I tell ya? Blood and water." _Hatter's words continued.

"I don't believe this." Alice replied her hands still at her mouth.

"So you have been lying to me this entre time." Alice continued, taking her hands away from her mouth.

"But would you have believed him, had he told you the truth?" Caterpillar questioned.

Alice spun around to face him. "I don't know! Maybe."

"You're right, I should've been more honest, but can't turn back the clock." Jack continued.

Alice spun around to face him.

"Please Alice, will you help us?" Jack begged.

Alice continued to stare at Jack incredulously while Caterpillar spoke.

"Alice, our world depends on it." Alice spun back around once more to face Caterpillar.

Caterpillar turned and went through the door. Jack came next to Alice and pushed her forward through the door. They walked up a flight of stairs and to a control panel. Caterpillar threw a switch and the place expanded revealing two Resistance members and….

"Daddy!" Alice called as she ran towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Who's this?" The Carpenter asked when Jack, Alice, and Caterpillar came up to them.

"It's me daddy." Alice replied searching his eyes for some sign that he knew who she was deep down.

"Another one of your tricks, Jack Heart?" Carpenter asked.

"Don't you recognize your own daughter?" Caterpillar inquired gesturing to Alice.

Carpenter laughed darkly. "Daughter?"

"You left when I was a kid." Alice replied fiddling with the coat Hatter had lent her.

"The White Rabbit abducted you many years ago and the doctors adjusted you to work in the laboratories." Caterpillar gesticulated.

"We've missed you so much." Alice said moving closer holding back tears. "Mom tries not to show it-"

"Mom?" Carpenter cut in confusedly.

"Carol. Your wife." Alice replied tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes.

Carpenter laughed again. "You really think this charade is going to turn me against the queen?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Alice asked.

Carpenter looked at his feet. "I-I remember my work at the institute. Bioreductive enzymes, chemically induced anesthesia, shadow theory, uh-"

"What about your family?" Alice cut in.

When he didn't say anything, Alice continued, "Our little yellow house?"

"I live-" It seemed as though he was trying to fight his amnesia. "I live- I live……_alone_ in an apartment."

"Ray? You remember him? Your friend with the boat?" Alice continued.

"What is the point of all this?" Carpenter asked impatiently.

"Grapefruits and wheat germ, that's what you liked for breakfast. A-and sometimes on Sunday, we would go to that brunch place in Waverly." She stared to smile a bit as she reminisced. "And you would throw chippies and at the ducks."

"Your mother-"

'Yes! He's finally remembering me!' Alice thought as she felt her heart soar and piece back together.

* * *

"Sir," Ten of Clubs said to Mad March, "The second scarab has landed."

"Good. We're moving in. Quietly though." Mad March replied as he walked out of the bushes and towards the "rendezvous.."

* * *

"…will be very upset when she hears of this Jack." Carpenter replied as he looked away from the group.

Alice felt her heart crash and she began to cry. "You-you don't even know who I am."

Carpenter shook his head and looked at Alice. "Don't cry jellybean."

Alice's head shot up.

"Jellybean? Is that your special name for Alice?" Caterpillar inquired.

Alice nodded her head. "Yes. You used to call me that when I was little. And-and when our cat Dinah died, you held me in your arms for a whole hour. Remember? Rocking me?"

Carpenter got a strange look on his face as if he was trying to remember or fight Jack's "propaganda."

Alice searched her pockets and produced the watch Jack had given her earlier. "Remember this?" she inquired taking a step closer.

"What is it?"

"It's your watch." Alice replied taking a few more steps closer. "You've always worn it."

"I've never worn a watch. We don't need them here"

"It's kinda broken; but it never really kept good time anyway. You didn't seem to mind." Alice replied slipping the watch on Carpenter's wrist.

Carpenter continued to stare back and forth between Alice and the watch while Jack and Caterpillar stared back and forth at each other in disbelief.

"There." Alice replied smiling looking at her father.

The moment ended the moment they heard someone shout "Hold it right there!" followed by a gun shot.

Carpenter grabbed Alice and shielded her as suits surrounded all of them. Jack stuck his arms out in an attempt to get the suits to lower their weapons, but it had no effect. Carpenter quickly separated from Alice when Mad March came into view.

"I'm a bit disappointed. I expected more of a struggle." He looked around and stopped at Alice. "Where's Hatter?"

'Oh my God.' Thought Alice her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "I don't know."

He turned to Jack. "I picked up your trailer outside of the city. Excuse me, you weren't that hard to track."

Ten of Clubs turned to Carpenter. "You alright?"

Carpenter nodded. "They kidnapped me, tried to turn me against the Queen by feeding me some hogwash about being this girl's father."

Ten chuckled and walked over to Jack.

Alice turned away. 'Hatter, where are you?' she thought.

"You're gonna break your mother's heart." Ten of Clubs warned as he got up in Jack's face.

Ten turned around and gloated as he encircled Caterpillar, "Well, well, well. The mysterious Caterpillar. Haha apprehended at last." He looked at Alice, "You realize this brings an end to the Resistance."

For some odd reason, Caterpillar continued to smile, despite the futility of the situation.

"Finally and Forever." Ten concluded.

Caterpillar produced a small mushroom, put it in his mouth and swallowed it. Ten shook his head in disgust. He never had much of a stomach for mushrooms.

Everyone, except Mad March, suddenly jumped back when Caterpillar disappeared in thin air. Ten spun around looking to see if Caterpillar was still around but could not find him.

"Alright, move 'em out." Mad March ordered as Jack, Carpenter, Alice and the two Resistance members were lead out one by one escorted by two suits each.

* * *

Hatter and Charlie stood around a nearby corner watching the festivities.

'Alice.' Hatter thought. 'Mad March's got her again.'

"Oh, black day." Charlie mumbled.

'I've got to suck up my pride and face Mad March to save Alice. I owe her that much.' Hatter thought.

"Ok," he said thinking up a half-cracked plan. "Ok. Ok." He looked at Charlie. "I know there are a lot of suits out there, but if we let them get to the Casino, there are gonna be a whole lot more. We have to take 'em now." Hatter returned his attention to the scene.

Charlie took a deep breath as it sank in. "Are you serious?"

Hatter rolled his eyes and turned around, "What? Did you think I was kidding? Yes. We've got surprise on our side and we've got horses. You see the bottle neck over there?"

"Bottle neck?" Charlie mumbled confusedly.

"If I go in swinging and keep the suits busy, that might give you just enough time to get in there, grab Alice and gallop away."

"Bottle neck? Swinging?" Charlie continued to mumble.

"I'm gonna need a sword."

"N-no I can't" Charlie mumbled.

"Ok, Show me what knights are made of." Hatter finished as he rushed toward the horses.

They rushed there horses to intercept the suits and hid around the corner.

"Ok, this is it. You ready?" Hatter said swinging the sword to get a feel for it. "One, two, hyah!" Hatter cried as kicked the horse and charged forward slashing wildly at the suits.

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed.

Hatter had only managed to take out one suit and the others began to surround him attempting to take him off the horse. "Charlie!" Hatter cried as he watched the knight speed away on horseback.

"What the-"

The suits pulled Hatter off the horse and slammed him into the ground. "OW!" He cried as he felt a few stones dig into his back upon impact.

"Hatter! Get off him!" Alice cried trying to break away from the suits.

Mad March approached Hatter as he struggled against the suits.

"Hatter!" Alice cried once more.

"What a nice surprise. I knew you'd come." Mad March mused as he cocked his head to the side.

'I'm dead.' Hatter thought. 'Alice and I, we're dead.'

Ten approached Mad March. "So, what are we doing with the two scarabs?"

"You take Carpenter and Jack along with some suits and go in one. I'll take Alice and Hatter in the other. We have a lot of catching up to do." Mad March replied without taking his eyes off of Hatter struggling for freedom against the suits.

* * *

Next chap…."The Talk" _**dun-dun-dun**_

Please Review!!!


	5. It's Been Awhile

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**It's Been Awhile**

Hatter and Alice sat tied against parallel walls facing each other, while Mad March finished giving orders to Ten of Clubs and the suits.

Alice stared at the floor trying to hold back tears.

"Hey," Hatter said breaking the silence. Alice looked up. "So, did you find your father?"

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't even remember who I am."

"I'm sure he'll remember eventually."

Alice scoffed slightly. "I don't think we have eventually, Hatter."

"We?" Hatter asked.

Alice smiled. "I know they're going to take us back to the Queen and then she'll have us executed. So this is probably our last moments together."

"Yeah, but I've had a few close calls and I'm still here." Hatter smiled and then got serious again. "I'll make sure you're okay, remember?"

Alice smiled forgetting for a moment that they were in mortal danger. "Hatter I-"

"Well, isn't this sweet." Mad March commented as he entered the scarab and it took off.

"We can continue our little chat from before Alice, now that our little buddy, Hatter is here." Mad March continued as he patted Hatter on the head rather hard.

"Hey, watch the hat!" Hatter complained.

"So Alice," March continued as he squatted down by Alice. "Has Hatter told you the story?"

"Don't listen to him Alice!" Hatter shouted trying to break free from the ropes.

"What story?" Alice asked.

"Why, that wonderful little children's story you kept insisting depicts the Mad Hatter and Mad March as the best of friends." He turned to Hatter, "GO on, why don't you tell her what happened to us, Hatter."

Mad March stood up and walked over to Hatter and punched him right in the stomach. Hatter let out a cry of pain.

"Why I'm damned and you went scot free amongst the Hearts." Mad March continued.

"Leave him alone!" Alice cried.

"Or what? You're both tied up and immobile. Now, back to the story." Mad March replied clapping his hands together.

"I won't say anything." Hatter replied. "I'm not afraid of you, not anymore."

Mad March hit Hatter across the face with some type of object neither Alice nor Hatter had seen him pick up. Hatter let out a grunt as a tiny stream of blood trickled down the side of his head.

"I can make you fear me again." Mad March replied as he stepped away from Hatter and walked over to Alice and once again held a knife to her throat.

"Leave her alone! She's nothing to do with this!" Hatter cried.

Alice tried to steady her head for fear that Mad March really would slit her throat this time now that Ten of Clubs wasn't here to stop him.

"She has everything to do with this! The Alice of Legend sparked the war and did this to me!" He pointed to his head.

"It's not the same girl, mate." Hatter replied.

"Tell the story or I'll kill her, Hatter. That would scare you wouldn't it? To watch the woman you love killed right before you very eyes. Do you want know how I knew that you would come to try and save her earlier?"

"Stop it!" Hatter cried.

"Then tell the story!" Mad March yelled.

"Sir, we've arrived at the Hearts Casino." A suit came back and reported.

A millisecond later, the suit was dead, as Mad March threw the knife he had at Alice's throat right into the man's heart.

"Oh my God." Alice whispered.

"I used to be like him," Hatter spoke staring at the floor, his hair covering his eyes.

Tears sprinkled down Alice's cheeks, "Hatter, don't. Don't give in."

"We, we used to rampage about Wonderland killing Resistance insiders for the Queen." Hatter continued.

"Heh, _**you**_ killed?" Mad March interjected. "You cornered them, _**I**_ killed them."

"I began giving food and helping out the Resistance in secret shortly afterwards, as, as penance. But he found out and came after me. S-s-so I, so I-"

"He killed me. Knocked my head clear off my shoulders and went on living a clear conscious life while I spent the last few years in a laboratory headless." Mad March spat.

"But I swear Alice, those days are over. I'm a new man. I'm different now." Hatter pleaded.

"That's a lie." Alice replied.

Hatter's head shot up to look at her and Mad March chuckled.

"Looks like you lost your girl, Hatter." He chuckled.

Hatter had managed to get himself untied, but pretended he was still tied up and Alice noticed this.

"It's a lie because I know exactly what sort of man you are. You're a man who lays his life on the line, not a murderer." As Alice spoke those words, Hatter jumped to his feet and kicked Mad March's feet out from under him.

Hatter ran over and quickly untied Alice. Hatter ran and hit a button which opened the exit. He and Alice made a break for it.

However, Mad March was no ordinary Wonderland inhabitant anymore and recovered much faster. He was behind the pair by the time they managed to get twenty feet away from the scarab and knocked Hatter out.

Three suits showed up and restrained Alice while four dragged Hatter away with Mad March in tow.

"No," Alice whispered.

"Take her to Queenie!" Mad March called back. "And put her in contamination."

Alice stopped resisting and let the suits lead her back to the throne room to once again face the Queen. Nothing else mattered to Alice anymore.

She had just lost everything in Wonderland. Her dad couldn't remember who the hell she was. Jack had lied to her about everything. So much for the perfect boyfriend. And now Hatter, a man she had only known for maybe a week or so. Taken from her to his death via Mad March.

This was the end, like she had said. For her, for Hatter and Wonderland.

'Oh God,' she thought. 'Mom doesn't even know where I am! I'm gonna die in Wonderland and she'll never even know!'

* * *

More soon!! Hope you liked it!! I think there might be 2-4 more chaps left for this story.

Please review!!


	6. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**Quick A/N: Big Thanks to Readers and Reviewers!!! You guys rock!! ^^**

* * *

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

Mad March had the suits take Hatter to the truth room, where they proceeded to throw him on to the ground.

Hatter grunted and attempted to get to his feet.

"You know Hatter, that was a dirty trick what you did back there in the scarab. Heh, you nearly had me." Mad March spoke as he kicked Hatter in the ribs.

Hatter groaned in pain and rolled onto his back squeezing his eyes shut.

"You've gotten softer since our last meeting." Mad March continued as he encircled him.

Suddenly, Doctors Dee and Dum were at Mad March's side.

"You require our assistance?" asked Dee.

"It will be our pleasure." Replied Dum.

"Just take his hat and coat. He more than likely has weapons hidden in his coat. Then tie him to a chair, we have to find out where the Great Library is." Mad March instructed.

Just as Dee and Dum took Hatter's coat and hat, Mad March noticed something.

"Wait. What's this?" He walked over to Hatter, lifting him off the ground and noticed the bullet proof vest. "Real cute, Hatter. But it's not gonna save you."

Mad March cut the vest off of Hatter and punched Hatter in the face knocking him to the ground giving him a black eye.

Hatter just wanted to give up and let them kill him. He didn't know where Alice was or if she was even still alive.

_'I'll make sure you're okay." _His own words came back like a flash.

'Yeah, I sure did a bang up job.' He thought. 'She's probably dead, thanks to my half-baked plan.'

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, In the Throne Room……_

Alice was being kept in a one-way sound-proof red containment ball. She could hear everything outside her containment, but no one could hear her.

The Queen brought her father over to her.

"Daddy! Dad!" Alice cried rocking the bubble.

The Queen faced the Carpenter, "I'm going to have her executed. Do you know?"

The Carpenter was looking at his feet and shrugged. "So?"

"Doesn't that bother you? Even a little?" The Queen inquired.

Carpenter's eyes shot up looking at Alice, who returned the look hoping he would see who she was and help her.

He looked away. "Why should it?"

Alice's heart shattered into millions of little pieces, as she tried to find some air to breathe.

"Excellent!" The Queen replied. "You may go."

Alice watched her father leave the throne room with the Walrus as a tear trickled down her cheek.

The Queen walked over to Jack with the King at her side.

"My own son." She spat.

"Likest of all black sheep." Winston chimed in.

[Censored (Really Queenie, couldn't you have found a better way to put it???) =P]

"And now here you are, a grown man, with nothing but hatred and deceit in your heart."

"It's unnatural." Winston added.

"Have you nothing to say before I pass sentence?" The Queen continued, ignoring her husband.

Jack stood with his head high and his hands behind his back. "Send Alice home." He answered calmly. "She doesn't deserve this. Carpenter may seem well adjusted now, but if sees his daughter executed, he'll wake up for sure."

"Nonsense." The Queen replied.

She can't hurt you if she's back in her world." Jack reasoned. "Besides, you crushed the resistance. Their leader is dead and the ring is back on your finger, what more do you want?"

"There is some logic to what he says." The king murmured to the Queen.

"Don't let him manipulate you Winston." The Queen replied keeping her gaze on Jack.

"Go ahead then, _risk it_." Jack challenged, hoping the ball would land in his court.

"A word in your ear?" Winston asked the Queen.

They wandered off to the side as the king threw a glare at his son.

"Leniency is not an option." The Queen warned.

"Heaven's no. We're going to get rid of her, naturally. But how?"

The Queen's face lit up. "I've always liked a good drowning!"

"Yes, but that might be the slap in the face that wakes Carpenter up." The king reasoned.

"You're not falling for that, are you?" the Queen questioned.

"Yes." The King replied.

'Wait, wrong answer.' He thought as the Queen rolled her eyes.

"I mean, no, no. But we will have to tread warily. This denial is a _tricky business_."

The Queen made a face. "Then, what do you suggest?"

"Well," the king mused. "There's always banishment."

"Banishment?" the Queen repeated as if thinking it over.

"Yes, some people even say it's worse than execution." He explained.

"Banishment?" the Queen muttered looking up towards the ceiling considering her options as she turned and headed toward the throne.

Alice stood still in the containment unit. 'First Hatter, and now my dad. This was a mistake even coming to Wonderland in the first place. I could be sitting in my apartment with mom right now safe and sound.'

She mentally kicked herself. 'If she hadn't gone looking for Jack, then she would never have met Hatter and found her dad. But if she hadn't gone looking for Jack, Hatter would still be alive.'

'Please spare Alice.' Was all Jack could think while his mother approached the throne.

"I have decided that the harsher sentence of banishment is more appropriate." The Queen announced from her throne. "Have her escorted to the Looking Glass and dispatched as quickly as possible."

Alice looked down as a few more tears trickled down her face, 'I can't believe it's going to end like this. Hatter's dead, my father remains a slave to the Queen, and me? I get sent home to live out the rest of my days knowing that didn't do enough to stop it.'

"And it is with a heavy heart and a clear conscience that I, Mary Elizabeth Constance Devious Heart, Queen of Wonderland, do sentence you, Jack, Frederick Heart to be held in the Eye Room overnight, where all of Wonderland may see you for you really are. And tomorrow morning, you shall be taken to the Grand Hall, to face the executioner's axe."

Jack felt his heart stop and he quickly looked at Duchess who stared back at him in disbelief at what the Queen had ordered.

No one really noticed Alice in the containment chamber, as the tears trickled freely from her eyes, as the final blow had been delivered. It wasn't enough that Hatter had been killed for helping her, or that her father would spend the rest of his days in the Hearts Casino under the Queen's control; but now Jack was to face his death tomorrow while she was thrown back into her world forced to forget what happened here.

Alice didn't like Jack that much anymore, but he had helped her find her father and he did not deserve death for helping her.

Alice kept silent as she was escorted from the room by some suits, who led her back aboard a scarab that she had just spent possibly the last minutes of Hatter's life (with him) aboard not long ago.

* * *

Dee and Dum did as they were told.

Mad March stood back while Dee and Dum proceeded to strike Hatter.

Hatter refused to speak. All he did was grunt and groan.

'I'll be damned if I let them find out anything about the Great Library or Alice.' Hatter thought.

He wouldn't let Mad March get hold of any information out of him, he sooner die than betray the Resistance; even if Dodo promised that he would be hunted down to the ends of Wonderland and so on so forth.

'Alice has to be alive still. If that bastard hadn't knocked me out when he did I would know if she was alive or not.'

"I know what will make him talk." Dee suggested.

"A taser?" Dum inquired.

"Of course." Dee replied.

Hatter's heart sank. They really would go so far to destroy what's left of the wisdom in Wonderland; but he wouldn't crack. He'd come too far for that.

"Oh, could you please stop talking to each other and just get on with it. Really, it's getting annoying." Mad March cut in.

Dum produced a taser and proceeded to prod Hatter with it.

Hatter tried to ignore the searing pain coursing through his body via the taser. He refused to talk. He had to get out of here to save Alice. He jumped in the seat a few times and even shouted several times. He had cuts and bruises across his face from all the hits he took from his captors and the wound Mad March had given him on the scarab had even begun to bleed again.

Hatter looked off into the distance trying to remember the good times he had with Alice if this truly was going to be the last fight.

_"I think your luck is finally changing." He muttered as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips._

Hatter wouldn't get another chance like that. Not if he didn't survive here, right now. He needed to save Alice, if she was still alive.

Suddenly, Hatter found that in trying to keep silent, his mind began to wander back to the darker times when he and March were friends. The fight at the last tea party they had where they had nearly killed each other. It was only a few weeks or so before Mad March had attempted to follow him to the Resistance.

Hatter could've sworn he heard a clock ticking somewhere. Or was it his imagination?

They had only recently met Dormie and were celebrating a great success at the tea shop. Dormie had been asleep at the table while they had their annual tea party, however, this was surely the oddest and deadliest tea party they ever had.

"_When is a raven like a writing desk?" Dormie mumbled in his sleep while Mad March and Hatter sipped non-polluted tea (it was regular tea, not the kind they were selling._)

_They looked at each other and laughed hysterically._

_Hatter stopped and looked around the room, a strange look appeared on his face._

_"What is it?" Mad March had asked._

_Hatter reached in his coat and pulled out an old fob watch. He brought it up to his ear and shook it a bit. "Hmm. The clockwork's not ticking properly."_

_March stole the watch out of Hatter's hand and dipped it through the vast assortments of butter they had set across the table. He then proceeded to shake it by his ear and shrugged._

_Hatter tried to rip it out of his hands, but it slipped onto the table. "You've broken it!" He cried._

_He leapt across the table and began to choke Mad March._

"_There may be crumbs in the butter!" Mad March replied as he flung Hatter off of him and pinned him on the table with a knife at his throat laughing maniacally._

**(A/N: I know that's not how it really went, but please humor me. ^^; )**

"Leave us." Mad March ordered.

"But-" Dum raised his finger to protest.

"I said Leave!" Mad March ordered.

Dee and Dum frowned and Dee tasered Hatter once more before the two of them left the truth room.

Hatter screamed and stared off into the distance, moving his foot about as if it was relieving him of the pain; his thoughts torn between his horrific past and his fading future. He needed to survive this and save Alice.

"When is a raven like a writing desk? The clockwork's not ticking properly! There may be crumbs in the butter!" Hatter huffed heavily.

"Tell me where the Great Library is." Mad March commanded.

Hatter looked up and Mad March, who stood only a few feet away from him.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd crack. In that case, there's no need to keep you alive." Mad March explained as he pulled a knife out of his sleeve.

Hatter was shaking, mostly because of the shock treatment, courtesy of Drs. Dee and Dum.

'It's now or never.' Hatter thought, as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen.

Mad March began to chuckle "Heh Heh Heh. Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at. Heh Heh Heh. Good bye Hatter."

* * *

More soon I promise.

I know the tea party scene wasn't like in the Disney movie or the books, but the way I planned it out on paper it seemed to fit with the dark theme Syfy gave this rendition of Alice in Wonderland.

Please Review!!


	7. Prison Break

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**Prison Break**

Charlie paced about the manor. He kept mumbling to himself as the scene of Just Plain Alice and her Harbinger were taken captive by the suits, while he fled fearing for his life.

"Uh, we-we couldn't possibly have gotten away. There-there were too many of them."

He stopped and thought about it more.

"It was suicide." He concluded and started pacing again.

He stopped as if he felt a pair of hollow eye sockets burning into his back. He turned slowly around to see the skeleton king's immortal grimace aimed at him.

"I know what you're thinking!" He accused.

"Of all the knights to survive, it had to be me." He continued with tears in his eyes.

He looked around nervously as if he was speaking to a tribunal, "the gutless one. I'm not even a knight!" He threw his hands up in the air.

He began pacing again, "I'm a charlatan, an imposter, a big, fat fraud! While Just Plain Alice and her harbinger are tortured to death in the casino, you sit around here eating fatlets and dreaming of the good old days."

He mentally kicked himself and began shouting, "well it's about time you stopped fantasizing and started doing something! Did something for real! Something useful! Something brave!"

He stared at the skeleton king, "Something like-Yes." He muttered smiling.

It was a long shot, but it just might work. He ran to the nearby bone pit and began collecting his fallen comrades to stage an army outside of the Hearts Casino. Hopefully, it would by Just Plain Alice and her harbinger some time, if they were still alive, that was.

* * *

"When is a raven like a writing desk? The clockwork's not ticking properly! There may be crumbs in the butter!" Hatter huffed heavily.

"Tell me where the Great Library is." Mad March commanded.

Hatter looked up and Mad March, who stood only a few feet away from him.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd crack. In that case, there's no need to keep you alive." Mad March explained as he pulled a knife out of his sleeve.

Hatter was shaking, mostly because of the shock treatment, courtesy of Drs. Dee and Dum.

'It's now or never.' Hatter thought, as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen.

Mad March began to chuckle "Heh Heh Heh. Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at. Heh Heh Heh. Good bye Hatter."

Mad March dove at Hatter with the knife. However, Hatter pushed off the floor and fell backward on the floor and kicked Mad March away from him.

Hatter took a quick breath, slid out from the chair, and got to his feet, his hands still tied to the arms of the chair.

Mad March swung at him, a few more times. Hatter fended him off with the chair, like a lion tamer in a circus.

March swung once more, but this time, Hatter turned and Mad March cut the rope that kept Hatter's sledgehammer right hand bound to the chair. Mad March stumbled back and Hatter delivered the final blow, shattering Mad March's cookie jar head.

Mad March fell lifeless to the ground. Hatter stared at him for a few more moments and then bent down picking up the knife and freeing his other arm.

"I always hated those damn tea parties." Hatter remarked as he threw the knife, which landed in the floor right next to the shattered pieces of Mad March's porcelain head.

"Now, to get my hat and find Alice." Hatter muttered as he headed toward the door.

* * *

The suits restraining Alice led her into the room where the Looking Glass was kept and stopped just forty feet from it while the one club went to speak to the scientists.

"This one needs to go back right away." He ordered the scientists.

The one scientist turned to look at her and looked back at the Looking Glass, "well she'll have to wait, a party is returning with fresh oysters." He walked toward the Looking Glass and his colleagues.

Alice watch lifelessly as a suit came through the Looking Glass with a man and walked him over to a longer line of dazed humans. One of the scientists walked over and sprayed them with something that made them seem to sleep.

A group of thugs suits walked in and over to the scientists.

"The Queen is getting impatient." One of them explained. "She wants the ring back."

"We'll need it back," The scientist explained as he opened a box, took the ring out and gave it back to the suit. "The Looking Glass will only work for a short time without it."

Alice stopped paying attention to the two of them when she noticed another suit come through the Looking Glass pulling two small girls along.

Something clicked in Alice's head. If she went back now, the Queen would continue to steal humans and corrupt Wonderland. It needed to stop right here and now.

"No," Alice muttered angrily.

She pulled her right arm out of the one suit's grasp and judo chopped him in the throat and flipped the other suit over her shoulder. Another suit came over and she gave him the same treatment.

She ran after the three thug suits, who were leaving with the ring. She stumbled backward as she flew through the doorway and almost fell off the edge. She looked to her left and saw two of the suits leaving on the flamingos.

The third seemed to be adjusting the engine. Alice ran over and knocked him down. She took a defensive stance as he quickly got to his feet. She ducked as he swung at her and she blocked another punch and gave him a right hook. She flipped him over her shoulder and kicked him in the face.

"No! No! No!" Alice shouted as the suit stumbled backward and fell off the ledge.

She peered over the ledge and notice that he had landed on a lower ledge. She quickly ran back over to the flamingo and sat down trying to mentally prepare herself for the dizzying speed, now that Hatter wasn't here for her to hold onto.

"Ok. Ok, Alice, you can do this." She muttered.

Suddenly, the suits she had just fought moments ago came out of the doorway firing at her. It reminded her of when Hatter and Charlie had rescued her from the Casino earlier.

_"I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't think you'd be okay." _Hatter had said.

"Ok." She took a deep breath, clung to the flamingo's neck and hit the button as she was propelled through the air a top speed toward the Hearts Casino and hopefully toward stopping the Queen.

* * *

Hatter cracked open the door and notice Dee and Dum sitting just outside the door playing a game of cards. They had left the taser on the floor, inches away from Hatter's feet.

He knelt down and picked up the taser and stepped behind Dee, who was nearest him, and tasered him right in the back of the neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

Dum looked up frozen in shock. Hatter had the taser just inches from Dum's face.

"Tell me where my effects are."

Dum looked at the unconscious Dee and shook a finger terrified. "It's-it's on the coat rack just inside there." He pointed to a nearby closet.

"Go get it." Hatter motioned with the taser. "And don't alert any guards or your friend here will be toast."

Dum nodded and did as he was told. He handed Hatter the hat and coat. Hatter quickly put both back on, not taking his gaze of the sadistic pair.

"Now, pick up your mate and head back into the Truth Room or else." Hatter ordered.

Dum slowly knelt down and tried to pick his brother up.

"Hurry up!" Hatter shouted.

Dum shook and opted for dragging his brother back into the room in order to spare their lives.

Once they were back in the Truth Room, Dum laid his brother on the floor and faced Hatter.

"Now, where's Alice?" Hatter inquired edging closer with the taser.

"Oh, come on, I don't know." Dum replied.

Hatter edged closer, the taser crackling with electricity.

"Ok, ok. They probably took her to the game room downstairs and hooked her up to one of the tables!" Dum shouted.

Dum peered around the room wondering what had happened to Mad March. His answer was found moments later when he saw Mad March laying lifeless on the ground, his porcelain head shattered in pieces all over the floor.

He turned shaking at Hatter, "Who-what are you?"

Hatter tasered him until he also fell to the ground.

"I'm the Mad Hatter." He replied fixing his hat and turned around locking the door behind him as he dashed toward the game room to save Alice.

* * *

Please Review!!


	8. Battle of One

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!**

**Quick A/N: WOW!!! 50+ reviews!! You guys rock, seriously!! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing; it means the world to me truly!! Sorry this update took so long, I've been helping my sister move into her new place. Anyways, enjoy chap 8!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Battle of One**

Alice squinted ahead, the wind seemingly cutting through her coat and clothes, shivering as the two suits with the ring came into view.

They seemed to be talking about something. The suit on her left motioned to the other and descended.

Alice turned around quickly to notice that the suit had appeared behind her with a shotgun.

'That's the same guy who shot us down earlier.' Alice thought reminiscing her last jailbreak from the Hearts Casino.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to take another swim." Alice mumbled.

The suit began to open fire on her.

Alice shrieked a few times as she began rapidly descending towards the forest.

"Alice, pull this thing up!" She shouted at herself.

'You've got to be alive to save Wonderland!' She shouted mentally as she began to pull up.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she disappeared into the forest. Alice quickly opened her eyes realizing that Hatter wasn't there to steer the flamingo while she held onto him.

She opened her eyes just in time to steer clear of hitting a tree. She weaved in and out of the trees. She didn't hear anymore gunshots and took that as her queue to ascend back up into the air.

She looked around for the pursuing suit and noticed him heading in the opposite direction.

"Whoo! Now I just have to make sure I can get past the rest of the guards at the Casino." Alice muttered as she flew faster toward the Casino.

* * *

The Queen and King of Hearts were in the throne room seated at the head of the table tasting the newest distilled emotions they planned to put on the market, when a suit walked in and delivered the ring to the Queen.

"Ma'am."

"This is the only tonic I need." The Queen replied slipping the ring onto her finger.

The King rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Ten of Clubs came bursting through the door.

"Majesty, we're under attack." He announced.

"Attack?" She asked. "By whom?"

He motioned for them to move towards the window.

Thousands of soldiers lined the perimeter of the Casino.

"There must be a thousand of them!" The Queen cried.

"Well, who are they?" the King whined.

"Knights, majesty. _**The**_ Knights"

"Impossible!" The Queen replied.

She took a double take "It's as if they've risen from the dead!" and looked at Ten of Clubs doing a sort of fist pump. "Hit them with everything we've got!"

"Yes, ma'am." Ten of Clubs replied bowing and rushing out of the throne room to make the announcement.

* * *

Charlie finished putting the final touches on his fallen comrade and saluted him.

He turned and stood next to the skeleton soldier and shook his hand at the Casino.

"Come out you cowards!" He shouted. "Come out and face the wrath of Asclepius!"

* * *

Alice began descending onto the edge of the Casino.

"Please-Please-Please don't let me crash or fall off the ledge!" She prayed.

She hit the ledge and skipped and skidded across the ledge before jumping off the flamingo as it crashed into a wall.

She quickly ran to the entrance, but hid around the corner when several suits came rushing out. The minute their backs were to her, she rushed in the doors and began looking for her father.

Alice ran up a flight of stairs and narrowly missed another group of suits as an announcement came on the PA system.

"All suits report to sector 7 immediately!"

She began to run down another hall, when something caught her eyes outside. She ran over to the window and saw what had all of the suits running for battle stations.

"Wow, where'd you get the army, Charlie?"

* * *

Charlie marched amongst the ranks of his skeleton army.

"Hold your ground men!" He ordered. "Don't fire until you see the whites of their beaks!"

Suddenly, they were bombarded by grenades via the suits on the flamingos. Charlie's memories of the war 150 years ago and the fear he felt all came rushing back as he dove out of the way of the grenades.

However, instead of running this time, he ran to one of the giant crossbows he strategically set up along the perimeter and fired.

As Alice watched the action unfold outside, Ten of Clubs and some of the suits marched toward her.

'I had a feeling it was too easy getting this far.' She thought as she began to run.

She ran down the hall.

"There she is! Get her!" Ten of Clubs ordered the group of suits that were following him as they dashed after Alice.

Alice burst through the doors and down several flights of stairs, the suits not far behind.

* * *

All suits, except for the few that were still within the casino rushed outside.

The enemy still seemed to hold their ground, as if they were waiting for something.

"Hold the perimeter; make sure we're ready for when they attack." The Eight of Spades ordered number 9, who nodded in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie ran, zigzagging about the battlefield shouting insults and profanities as the suits destroyed his army that had taken him hours to set up.

"You risibly castile onions!" (A/N: Not sure if that's what he really said, but it's what it sounded like. ;P) He shook his fist as he fired another crossbow.

This time he was successful in taking down one of the suits on flamingos.

"Bull's-eye!" He cheered.

* * *

Alice stopped just outside of the doors that she knew led to the Game Room and looked to see if the suits were still following her.

They came emerging from behind the corner.

"Stop her!" Ten shouted.

Alice turned on her heel and burst through the doors of the Game Room, shutting the doors behind her.

'Come on, come on, Alice. You've got to find something to brace the door with.' She thought.

She noticed a metal pole attached to the velvet ropes and quickly detached it, bracing the doors just in time as the suits struggled to get the door open.

"Quickly, this way!" she heard Ten of Clubs call to the suits.

She began to dash across the room and cut across the stage until she heard to guns cock.

Two suits had their guns aimed at her, as she turned to face them with her hands in the air. The dancers she had tried to cut through disappeared through a stage exit.

"Where do you think you're going? Get down." One of the suits ordered.

Alice did as she was told, not taking her arms from the air.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she tried to keep a straight face. She noticed a familiar face pop up behind the suits.

* * *

Jack sat in the Eye Room. He'd been in there for hours and the pressure was now getting to him. If he did survive any of this and became King of Wonderland, he would make sure that Caterpillar's dream of a peaceful Wonderland came to fruition.

Jack stood up and grabbed the stool he had been seated on and tossed it into the depths of the Eye Room. He froze when the eyes disappeared and took the defensive stance Alice had taught him, during one of his karate lessons, when the door unlocked and opened.

The bright light from the hallway came bursting through into the window and Duchess came wandering through the door way forcing a hat and a trench coat onto Jack.

"Easy. Easy Jack. I'm here to help." She pleaded.

Jack lowered his arms. "Duchess."

"We have to hurry. I've bribed the guards, but the backup will be here any minute. Quick, put this on." She instructed as she put the hat on Jack's head.

They began briskly walking down the hall Duchess seemed more concerned about backup suits than Jack. As they rounded a corner, Jack grabbed Duchess and spun her around.

"Why are you doing this?" He grumbled.

'Mother must have put her up to it again.' He thought.

"Isn't it obvious? I care about you, Jack." Duchess replied, sounding sincere enough.

"Quickly, over here!" Some suits came rushing as Jack pulled Duchess close to him as they huddled behind a pillar avoiding detection, for now.

* * *

Hatter snuck into the Game Room. All seemed usual. He planned to find Alice, free her and sneak out of here and disappear with her back to her world where he hoped the Queen wouldn't be able to get to them.

Hatter found her stuck at gunpoint by two suits.

"Piece of cake." He mumbled patting his chest. "March took my vest. Still, this could be easy, save Alice and run for it."

Hatter strolled up behind the suits just as they were about to pull the triggers to shoot Alice, when Hatter whistled to get their attention.

One turned around while the other kept his gun on Alice. He was knocked out by Hatter. The other turned to point his gun a Hatter, but Alice smacked his hands down and Hatter knocked him out as well.

'Guns. Super, something to defend ourselves with should we run into any trouble.' Hatter thought as he picked up the guns, checking how many bullets were in them, before cocking them and handing one to Alice.

"Hatter! You're okay!" Alice said as he gave her the gun.

"Yeah." He replied looking at her.

None of them noticed the one Ace hitting the silent alarm; it didn't matter much as the Aces in the Game Room hadn't been informed of the situation outside yet.

"Oh my God!" Alice breathed as Hatter checked the gun again.

"Oh, I'm fine; it's a few cuts and bruises." Hatter replied waving his free hand over his face.

His was surprised, to say the least, when Alice threw her arms around him and embraced him.

"I thought you were dead." She said as she held on tightly to him.

"Oh, that feels good." Hatter replied shutting his eyes as he held onto her.

After all the torture and torment they'd both just gone through, something as sincere as this hug was just what Hatter needed. Until he remembered they hadn't yet gotten out of the casino. So unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to fully enjoy this hug until they were sure no suits were coming after them. His heart sank a bit.

He put his arms on her waist and broke the hug.

"We should save that until we're safe." He replied looking into her eyes and clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Alice apologized.

'Finally, the magic words.' Hatter thought.

"Do you trust me now?" he replied.

"Completely." Alice answered, not even hesitating.

"Good, follow me. I'm getting us out of here." Hatter replied heading to where the dancers had just exited.

"No." Alice replied stopping Hatter in his tracks.

He spun around. "No?"

'Why not?' he thought. 'It's been a long enough day.'

"I have an idea." Alice sounded as if she were about to cry. "Do you see anymore suits in here?"

Hatter quickly glanced around. "I don't think so, no."

"Good, let's seal the other exit." Alice explained jogging over to the other door with Hatter in tow.

"Where the hell is security?" one of the Aces cried.

"They've all been called to defend the perimeter." Another replied slamming a phone down.

Alice peered out the door to see the suits and the Ten of Clubs that had been chasing her earlier at the far end of the hall.

"We need to find something to brace the doors." Alice explained to Hatter who had just caught up to her and looked around as Alice closed the door.

"Okay." He noticed a broom ten feet away from them leant against a wall.

'Hopefully this is sturdy enough, but I don't see how it's gonna get us out of here.' Hatter thought as he braced the door with the wooden push broom.

"Something Caterpillar said 'mix the right kind of emotions together and you wind up with a complete melt down.' And Charlie, Charlie said 'the Queen only wanted to feel the good emotions, not the bad.' Remember?" Alice mused as she turned to face Hatter.

"So?"

"We're gonna stir up some emotions." Alice explained as they headed to the stages and began firing their guns to get the humans to wake up.

"Oi!" Hatter yelled as he fired a couple of shots.

"Deal another hand! Spin another roulette wheel and it will be your last!" Alice ordered.

Meanwhile the suits were trying to break through the broom barricaded door.

'We don't have much time.' Alice thought. 'I hope this works.'

* * *

Classes start up again Monday (only have 2 out of the 8 or 10 books I need :O), I'm moving in Sunday. Hoping to have this story done before then though. =(

Anyways, Please Review!!! ^^


	9. Don't You Forget About Me

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**Don't You Forget About Me**

"Something Caterpillar said 'mix the right kind of emotions together and you wind up with a complete melt down.' And Charlie, Charlie said 'the Queen only wanted to feel the good emotions, not the bad.' Remember?" Alice mused as she turned to face Hatter.

"So?"

"We're gonna stir up some emotions." Alice explained as they headed to the stages and began firing their guns to get the humans to wake up.

"Oi!" Hatter yelled as he fired a couple of shots.

"Deal another hand! Spin another roulette wheel and it will be your last!" Alice ordered.

Meanwhile the suits were trying to break through the broom barricaded door.

'We don't have much time.' Alice thought. 'I hope this works.'

"Hey! Everyone! Wake up! This isn't a dream! It's really happening!" Alice put the gun down to her side. "Look at me! Think! Where are your families? Your kids, your husbands, your wives, your mothers and your fathers?"

"Where are my keys?" One of the oysters in the room asked as he began to wake up.

"You were taken from them and brought here." Alice explained, referring to their loved ones.

"Try to think, your name. What is your name?" Alice asked.

"Taylor." An oyster replied. "No, that's my son. My son? I have a son!"

"Look down. Try and move your feet!" Alice instructed.

"I can't" A few oysters cried. "They're stuck!"

* * *

"We're getting some very negative emotions coming through." One of the scientists informed Carpenter.

"I don't believe it!" He said watching the security camera. "It's that girl again!"

"Wake up! Wake Up!" Alice cried.

Her words echoed in Carpenter's ears.

Suddenly, it all came back to Carpenter, the watch, his daughter, Alice, Carol, his wife. He remembered the brunch place in Brooklyn and throwing chippies at the duckies.

Everything that he had done in Wonderland since then, caused to shake.

"Alice?" He mumbled to himself. "Oh dear God, what have I done?"

He tried to compose himself and announced "I'll take care of this" to the scientists as he raced towards the Game Room.

However, the Walrus had followed him.

"Robert!" He shouted.

Carpenter turned around and pretended as if he was going to return to the lab. Instead, he dove at Walrus, who was aiming a gun at him, and fought to get the gun off of him. The end result, Walrus had been shot.

Carpenter, shocked as he already was, didn't think to take the gun with him, or notice Walrus stumble to his feet and limp towards the Game Room.

* * *

Hatter put his gun down to his side as well, but had it ready to fire at the suits at a moment's notice.

'Come on, Alice, please, we don't have much time.' Hatter thought, his hand twitching with anticipation.

"Do you see that? They're trying to break down the door and do you know why? Because they don't want you to wake up!"

Suddenly, the door gave way and in came a dozen suits guns ablazing.

Alice jumped down off the stage and hid behind a nearby table, while Hatter fired a couple of shots at the suits and then jumped for cover behind another table.

Alice's hand shook, she wanted to fire warning shots, anything, but she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. All of the oysters and Aces were crouched as low to the floor for cover as they could get.

'Alice, we've woken them up. We need to get out of here now, because I'm not facing the Queen again, and I'm sure you do want to either.' Hatter screamed in his head.

"Stop!" Cried the Carpenter as he entered the Game Room. "You're scaring the oysters!"

The suits lowered their weapons.

"I'll deal with this." He said approaching Alice.

'Daddy.' Alice thought as she stumbled to her feet aiming the gun at Carpenter. 'If he's not with us, if he would have me killed, then he's against us. But-but I don't think I'd be able to do it. I could try to get him to snap out of it again, or-or something!'

"What do you want?" Alice asked as Carpenter approached her.

"Put the gun down." He ordered.

"You stay right there!" Alice ordered shaking the gun a bit in his direction.

"It's me, Alice, your father."

Hatter's head popped up from behind the table he was hiding.

'Her father?' he thought. His eyes landed on the person she was talking to and the two-second look on Hatter's face could only be described as a mix of shock and sarcasm. 'The flipping Carpenter's her father?! There's a shock. Wonderland seems to be full of those these days.'

"You don't remember me!" Alice cried. "Y-you don't remember anything!"

"No-no I do now, thanks to you, I remember everything." Carpenter replied gesturing to his watch.

"I don't believe you." Alice replied, her gun still aimed at him.

_"It's just all an act"_ Hatter's words came back to her, even though he was only twenty feet away from her.

"It's just another trick!" Alice continued.

"You see this guy?" She asked the oysters. "He's the one that brought you here, he hooked you up, and when he's done with you, he'll get rid of you. Isn't that right?"

Hatter, who was looking over his shoulder and over the table, noticed Alice's uneasiness.

'Time to move. Alice can't handle this on her own anymore. She's gonna need my help.' He thought as he covertly sneaked over to the table Alice was standing near, hoping the suits wouldn't notice him.

"Isn't that right? Daddy isn't that right!" Alice shouted.

Carpenter looked to the ground ashamedly. He remembered the night Dinah had died. Surely, if he mentioned it, she would believe he wasn't lying anymore.

"It was a Sunday," He began looking at Alice, "and we had just come back from the movies. And you were wearing your yellow dress and those plaid shoes that hurt your feet, but you always wore them anyway." He laughed a bit reminiscing the memory.

Hatter, now hiding behind the table near Alice, was trying to picture Alice in a yellow dress and plaid shoes. He did a double take.

'Yeah, plaid and yellow on Alice, not a good combination.' Hatter mentally kicked himself. 'What am I saying? Alice would look beautiful in any color.' He mentally kicked himself again. 'Actually, now is not the time to be thinking 'bout such things, Hatter, you're not out of the fire yet.'

"Carol, had met us in the driveway and told us that Dinah, had been hit by a car."

Alice lowered the gun, slowly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And you ran and hid in the yard and I came and found you." Carpenter continued as he got closer and closer to Alice. "And held you for hours while you wept. I should have known you the moment I saw you. I've been a fool, Alice. I've missed so much. I-I've wasted so much time. Please forgive me."

Alice couldn't hold back the tears. She began to cry, walked over to her father and hugged him as if this hug could make up for all the years the Queen had stolen from them.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized as he held her in his arms and turned just in time to see Walrus aiming a gun at Alice.

"NO!" He shouted and quickly turned as Walrus shot him in the back and he fell to the floor, out of Alice's arms.

Alice just stood in disbelief, she couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air as she looked at the man who killed her father. He aimed the gun at her now.

'That's it! This has gone far enough!' Hatter thought as he jumped to his feet and emptied the clip into the Walrus.

Alice shook as if the Walrus was shooting her.

Alice fell to knees as her father lay dying. All of the oysters were set free and everyone fled the room save Alice and Hatter.

"I-I'll go get h-help." Alice cried, afraid to touch her father for fear he might yet again disappear before her very eyes.

"N-n-no s-s-stay, please." Carpenter pleaded.

"I-I-I'm sorry daddy, it's all my fault" Alice cried as tears spilled over.

"No, you did good-I'm proud of you." He coughed gasping for breath. "I kinda messed things up though, didn't I?"

Alice put her hand on the side of his head and smiled, "We'll make it right."

Carpenter shook his head, "I'm sorry Jellybean, your on your own."

Alice began crying over the body of her father. "No! No!"

Hatter looked around as the building began to shake more violently.

"This whole place is gonna cave in." he muttered. "I'm not gonna lose anyone else."

Hatter dove to the ground by Alice and grabbed her. "Alice, quick, we have to leave, I'm sorry."

Hatter tucked the gun in his back pocket while he helped Alice along. He knew what it felt like to lose someone. He'd lost his best friend to the Queen's madness, and even some of his mates from the Resistance, which was why Dodo hated him so much.

* * *

The Queen knew that she had been defeated and took this moment as the chance to make her escape.

"Come along, Winston, it's time to evacuate." She ordered her husband as she headed towards the door.

The king stepped up to the step below his puny throne. "You go ahead."

"Don't be ridiculous," The Queen replied. "You'll die if you stay here."

"Don't you see?" the King continued as he sat down on the step and motioned to his outfit. "I did all this, for you. There never was anyone else. I would've conquered the world, just for one smile."

"Don't be so sentimental." The Queen continued.

"Have I ever said no to you?"

"Stop this, come along now."

Winston shook his head. "No."

The Queen turned on her heel and fled.

"She took my son, and everything else. But in the end, I finally got the last word and won." Winston laughed as the Casino caved in on him.

* * *

Charlie lay on the ground; he had been knocked out by a blast shortly after taking a suit out.

He searched around for the trigger rope. Everything hurt, but he had to try. He was not only doing all of this for just plain Alice and her harbinger, but also for his fallen comrades that he had abandoned all those years ago.

"Come on, Charlie. One last shot." He encouraged himself as he picked up the trigger rope.

"Calladoon, to push." He mumbled as he pulled the trigger rope.

Moments later, the Hearts Casino caved in on itself.

"I-I've done it! I've finally redeemed myself! Bull's-eye!" He muttered as he passed out once more.

* * *

Hatter helped Alice through the misplaced oysters as they watched the smoke rise from where the Hearts Casino once stood.

'We're safe enough now,' Hatter thought turning to Alice.

"Don't suppose I could get that hug now?" Hatter asked tossing his arms in the air.

Alice turned a smiled at him as if she were about to say something, until they were yet again interrupted.

"There she is! There! Get her!" The Queen ordered her suits.

'Not again!' Hatter thought as he stepped in front of Alice while the suits came near.

Then, all of a sudden, some of the oysters jumped in front of both Hatter and Alice stopping the suits in their tracks.

"Touch the lady and I'll shuffle your deck!" one of them shouted.

"Don't just stand there idiots! Arrest her!" The Queen ordered.

"Take a good look at your Queen first. Make sure she's worth fighting for!" Alice shouted as she stepped out from behind the oysters.

Everyone turned and looked at the Queen and stepped away from the almost skirmish.

"How dare you look at me like that!" The Queen cried. "She's the one you should be looking at!"

"I am not the problem. You are." Alice replied, stepping toward the fallen Queen.

"Off with her head!" The Queen ordered.

Still, no one moved.

"And it looks like everyone is waking up to that now." Alice continued.

"Don't listen to her! She's just an insolent girl!"

"No one is frightened of you anymore!" Alice shouted. "You're just one of us now."

"This is my kingdom, and I am still Queen!"

"Look around! No one is listening. Your power is gone."

Jack and Duchess came out of the crowd towards Alice and the Queen.

"Jack. Good. Get everyone to fall in line." The Queen ordered.

"Me?" Jack asked. "Didn't you sentence me to death?"

"Oh don't be so sensitive! I was just doing my job. Now, rally the troops."

"No, mother, it's over."

Hatter noticed Jack come into the picture and ran next to Alice.

'He's not taking her again.' Hatter thought.

Alice held out her hand to the Queen, "The ring."

"Are you mad? I'd sooner have you cut off my finger!"

"That can be arranged." Alice replied, her hand still held out.

Hatter looked at the Ten of Clubs, "Do you have a knife?"

Ten handed Hatter a spring knife, "Thank you." Hatter replied as he stepped toward the Queen.

Jack put his hand on Hatter's shoulder, "Make sure it's a clean cut, I don't want any blood getting on the ring."

"Uh huh." Hatter replied as he pushed the button that made the blade pop up.

The Queen's eyes bugged out of her head as Hatter approached her with the knife. She took the ring off and placed it in Alice's hands.

Alice held the ring up in the air for everyone to see. Everyone cheered. Hatter put the knife away.

'She's done it! Alice has save Wonderland!' Hatter thought.

"Suits, take her away!" Jack ordered the suits as they took the Queen into custody.

"Wonderland's Bonnie and Clyde! Mock my words! I will get my revenge!" The Queen shook her hand at Alice and Hatter.

Hatter and Alice looked at each other.

"Is she talking about us?" Hatter asked.

"I believe she was." Alice replied.

"Partners in Crime, I guess." Hatter laughed.

"I'm sorry to break this up," Jack interrupted. "But it's time to get everyone back to where they belong."

"Yes, of course." Alice replied.

Jack ordered the suits to use the remaining scarabs to transport the oysters to the Looking Glass. Alice was among the first to go.

"Come on, Hatter." Alice said.

"Uh, you go ahead. I-I'll meet you at the Looking Glass. I just need to check on something first." Hatter replied.

"But-yo-you will be there before I leave, right?" Alice asked somewhat heartbroken.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I promise." Hatter replied as Alice turned and boarded the scarab.

The suits had found Charlie lying in the fields and also took him on one of the scarabs where a doctor tended to him.

* * *

Hatter found a flamingo laying amongst the rubble of the Casino and hotwired it. Soon he was in the air and heading towards the Looking Glass.

"Alice, I-I just wanted to tell you that I-" Hatter practiced what he was going to say to her.

"Alice, I want you to stay with me. Nonono, Alice I-I lov-like you and I just wanted to tell you that. Nonono, if she stays here, Dodo will find and kill both of us. And I don't wanna go, because of the teashop and my hats, mostly the hats; but this might be the last time I ever get to see her again."

Hatter landed the flamingo on the rooftop and headed into the room where the Looking Glass was, only to find Alice hugging Jack.

'He-he stole my hug!' Hatter thought. 'She must've gone back to him. Chocolate and cream cake.'

Jack took Alice over to the Looking Glass and she restarted it.

'She's going home. I think I should to.' Hatter thought.

Hatter nodded and turned to walk out and head back to the teashop, when he heard Alice call his name.

"Hatter!"

"Alice! Hey!"

He turned around and ran towards her as she ran towards him.

"Excuse me, Pardon me." Hatter apologized as he pushed through the crowd of oysters.

"I was uh-I was afraid I might've missed ya." Hatter explained as he gestured to the door.

Alice looked at the Looking Glass and then back at Hatter lightly laughing, "Yeah, you cut it a little close."

"Yeah, I was-Guess I was trying not to think about it. Anyways, I wanted to say goodbye." Hatter nodded his head trying to fake a smile.

A confused look came over Alice's face. "Goodbye?"

"And, you know, if you ever fancy coming back." Hatter kept shifting his eyes. This was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

Alice smiled, "You want me to stay?"

"Hell no." Hatter replied in a high-pitched voice.

He cleared his voice. "No, no I-think you should go home."

Alice smiled, "Yeah," she looked away and looked back at Hatter, "I've had enough of Wonderland to last me a lifetime."

"Yes," Hatter replied looking at the door and back at Alice. "I am sure you have. Right?"

Alice laughed awkwardly.

Hatter laughed, "Still, we had a laugh, you know, some good times. Obviously, among all the bad times." He made a face.

Alice smiled, "Yeah, yeah we did."

Hatter looked at Alice, holding back tears, and swallowed hard a few times. "Just tell her, you idiot!' He yelled at himself.

Alice, too, was trying to hold back tears, 'I finally found someone who's there for me and I've got to leave, what do I do?' she thought.

Alice remembered that she was still wearing Hatter's coat.

"Yeah," Alice muttered as she took the coat off.

"You don't have to." Hatter replied.

He put on his fake smile again and looked up at her, "Brilliant! Thank you. Great" Hatter muttered as he fixed the coat, folded it, and slunk it over his arm.

"So we should um-" Hatter stuttered putting his arms up and pulled Alice into a slightly awkward hug.

Alice patted his back and pulled away. Hatter cleared his throat.

"You know, you could always visit my world, you might like it." Alice replied

"Yeah, we could-"

'Have to word this properly, Hatter.' He thought.

"We could do pizza." He answered.

'Pizza? Really? That's the best you could come up with Hatter?' He mentally scolded himself.

Alice smiled and nodded, "And lots of other things."

Just then, the head scientist came up and began to guide Alice toward the Looking Glass. "Alice, please? Ready?"

Hatter looked frantically between the scientist and Alice. "I was just- I was-"

"Just force yourself to breathe." The scientist instructed as he pushed Alice through the Looking Glass.

"Please Alice. Don't you forget about me." Hatter mumbled as he turned and headed back to the Teashop, heart broken.

* * *

One chapter left!

Please Review!!


	10. All The Right Moves

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE**

**A/N: My original plan included having this up before school started back up….College is a ninja and snuck up on me. =( Anyways, this chap will be from Hatter POV mostly.**

**

* * *

**

**All The Right Moves**

Just then, the head scientist came up and began to guide Alice toward the Looking Glass. "Alice, please? Ready?"

Hatter looked frantically between the scientist and Alice. "I was just- I was-"

"Just force yourself to breathe." The scientist instructed as he pushed Alice through the Looking Glass.

"Please Alice. Don't you forget about me." Hatter mumbled as he turned and headed back to the Teashop, heart broken.

* * *

Hatter cautiously snuck back into the teashop. The main lobby that used to be crawling with inhabitants in Wonderland once crowded to buy the teas he once sold. Now, there were just broken bottles scattered all over the ground.

Hatter wandered towards his office hoping that no one had been able to get past his security door that was in place to protect his effects and the extra teas that were stored in his office.

Hatter tapped the special rhythm on the door and pushed it opened. His office was just as he'd left it when he began his adventure with Alice.

He tossed Alice's coat on the couch nearest him and walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at his reflection. He was a changed man. Putting the cuts and bruises aside, he really was different than when he had left here a couple of weeks ago.

Hatter touched the cold glass of the mirror, while staring at his reflection.

"I think it's time for a change." He told his reflection.

He dropped his hand down to his side and wandered over to the closet where the tea was kept. He lifted the bottles looking at each of their distinct colors and then he thought of Alice. How she had taught him to stop playing both sides of the court and do what's right.

He placed the blue liquid back down and started to walk away from it. He didn't know what over came him as he spun around and began shouting as he smashed each of the bottles in the storage closet.

He looked at his hands afterwards. They were bloodied, but not as much as he thought they'd be. He couldn't fee the pain that he should have felt either.

Hatter stopped musing his revolt against the remaining tea when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Hatter sniffled. "We're closed, permanently."

Hatter turned around concealing his hands behind his back. There was a suit standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Hatter spat.

"The King sent me here to cordially request your presence at the Looking Glass Throne Room for a very important meeting." The suit explained.

"Yeah? Well you can tell the 'King of Hearts' that I cordially decline his request." Hatter replied.

'Wait, this could be my chance to jump over to Alice's world, it might not be to late yet.' Hatter thought.

The suit began to leave when Hatter stopped him.

"Wait. I'll be there before sundown." Hatter replied.

The suit nodded and took his leave.

Hatter ran over to the door and pushed it shut.

"Not much time." Hatter muttered excitedly as he ran and washed up.

Moments later, all the dirt and grime and dried blood that had accumulated on his body over the past week or so was gone. Hatter, wearing a towel, walked over to his glass closet.

He had read and heard stories of Alice's world before. He eyed his clothes trying to determine which outfit he could wear that wouldn't make him look the least bit conspicuous when he travelled to her world.

He grabbed a pair of dress slacks, work boots, a white flannel shirt, a black cover shirt, a jacket and quickly got dressed.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of what the Resistance scientists had told him, years ago, was a type potion that could help heal cuts and bruises fairly fast. It had never failed Hatter before, so he poured it on his cuts. It burned at first, but then, as before, the cuts began to slowly, but surely fade.

He looked in the mirror. His hair still in disarray, despite the shower. He didn't want to comb it down, but if it helped him fit in, he would do so. He searched feverishly for a brush and fixed his hair in a manner he hoped would pass him as an oyster.

He looked in the mirror once more, a frown covering his face.

"Something's still missing," he muttered patting his head.

He chuckled. "yup, I knew I forgot something."

He ran over to the hat rack and grabbed a black hat and placed it on his head.

"Ok, good to go. Now, to find out what the new _King of Hearts_ requires my presence at the Looking Glass." Hatter mumbled as he headed toward the Looking Glass room.

* * *

Hatter stood at the doorway to the Looking Glass as he was announced.

"Introducing the Mad Hatter." One of the suits announced.

"It's Hatter, dammit!" Hatter scolded the suit.

"Hatter," Jack greeted as he walked toward Hatter.

"What do you want?" Hatter replied sternly.

"I have called you here because I have made the decision to reinstate the Knights of Wonderland." Jack announced.

"So?"

"So, I am offering you a position as a knight."

Hatter pretending as if he were considering it. 'Hmm, become a knight, spend a life with Alice. Decisions, decisions. Tsk tsk.'

Hatter looked at Jack with a torn look on his face. "I just wanna go home."

"You are home." Jack replied.

Then, Jack seemed to understand what Hatter was referring to. He noticed that Hatter had changed his look as well as his clothes.

"You're different." Jack replied.

Jack thought about it for a bit. Maybe it was time to let Alice go.

"I will grant your demand." Jack replied as he led Hatter to the Looking Glass.

Jack nodded to one of the scientists, who set the clock.

"The clock has been fixed so that you will arrive back in Alice's world mere seconds before she does. You'll only get one shot, so good luck." Jack replied as he pushed Hatter through the Looking Glass.

* * *

Hatter, for his first time through the Looking Glass, did surprisingly well. He landed on his feet. At first there was some dizziness, but Hatter quickly adjusted, like he always did.

He looked at his hand; he seemed to be holding a flashlight.

"Looks like some sort of construction building or something." Hatter muttered.

Next thing he knew, Alice had collapsed on the ground before him.

"Alice!" He stopped himself from rushing to her side when he heard other men shouting Alice's name.

"They must be looking for her." Hatter mumbled as he turned his flashlight on.

"I found her!" He shouted. "She's over here!"

Several men, presumably construction workers themselves came rushing over.

"Call an ambulance!" One of them shouted while the other pulled out a strange device which he called an ambulance

Hatter picked Alice up into his arms. "Show me where the ambulance is, I'll take her there."

As Hatter carried Alice out of the building to the paramedics, Alice's mother came running toward the ambulance.

"Oh my God, Alice!" Was all she could say as the paramedics loaded Alice onto the ambulance.

"She's still breathing ma'am," one of the paramedics explained. "We will need to keep her overnight for observation.

Carol got into the ambulance with Alice as the ambulance drove away.

Hatter had just enough time to memorize the name of the hospital where the ambulance was going.

"But I-"

Hatter realized he was still wearing his rings and got an idea.

He took one of the rings off and turned to the construction workers.

"Do any of you know where that ambulance is going? That girl dropped this." He held up the ring.

The construction workers looked at each other and one of them stepped forward, "walk about 7 blocks down this street, turn left and walk another 12 blocks and the hospital should be on your right."

"Thanks," Hatter replied as he put the ring back on his finger and ran in the direction that would take him to Alice.

* * *

Hatter reached the hospital within a few hours.

Hatter looked around the hospital; he wasn't a fan of them. He ran over to a nurse.

"Um, hello, I'm looking for a girl named Alice that was brought here maybe a few hours ago."

The nurse was chewing gum and looking at her magazine. She looked up at Hatter and then checked a piece of paper.

"Room 313. Don't tell anyone I told you, handsome." She replied.

"Thanks." Hatter replied as he set off looking for an elevator.

Hatter didn't have to look much after he exited the elevator, because Alice's mother was sitting on a bench in the hallway, presumably outside of Alice's room.

"Excuse me, are you Alice's mother?" Hatter asked.

Carol looked up, clearly she had been crying. "Y-yes, yes I am. Why?"

"I-I'm the construction worker, who found your daughter and I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Hatter explained.

Carol's face seemed to light up, "What's your name?"

Hatter gave her a puzzled look. "Hatter, David. David Hatter. My name is David Hatter."

Carol looked at Alice and then back at Hatter. "Mr. Hatter,"

"David, please."

"David, Alice will be here until tomorrow morning; but you're free to stop by our apartment if you like."

"Yes, ma'am." Hatter replied.

Carol searched her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled the address down and handed it to Hatter.

"Here you go; we should be home around noon."

"Thank you." Hatter replied taking the paper and stuffing it into his pocket, as he turned back towards the elevator.

"Oh, and David."

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Thank you so much for finding my daughter." Carol replied teary-eyed.

"You're welcome." Hatter nodded as he entered the elevator and wandered back in to the night anxiously awaiting the next day's arrival.

* * *

Hatter wandered back to the construction site where he and Alice had returned through the Looking Glass.

There was a sign posted:

_Construction work has been halted due to_

_health hazards._

Hatter shrugged and reentered the building. He'd have to spend the night here, there was nowhere for him to live. He could only hope that falling through the Looking Glass hadn't affected Alice's memory.

He walked over to the Looking Glass and put his hand out. His hand touched the smooth, cold glass surface of a gigantic mirror. Jack must have closed the Looking Glass behind him. Hatter could never return to Wonderland now. Not for his clothes, not for his friends, or even for his hats.

Hatter slunk down next to the Looking Glass and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Hatter woke up as if jolted from sleep. He heard cars and people and the noisy life he had left Wonderland for.

He put his hand down on the ground in an attempt to push himself up. He stopped when he felt a package under his hand.

He noticed a fairly large package with some keys and a note sitting on top of it:

"Hatter, here are your personal effects, you and Alice are both welcomed back to Wonderland anytime you'd like. The keys are to my apartment, assuming you have not yet found a place of residence yet. Anything and everything is now yours. Again, I wish you and Alice all the happiness in the world. –Jack"

The note went on to list where said apartment was.

Hatter had no idea what time it was, but decided to drop his package off at the apartment before showing up at Alice's apartment.

* * *

Hatter dropped everything off at his new apartment. He didn't really look around once he saw the clock and noticed the time.

Five minutes to noon.

It was a good thing that he had taken the time to locate Alice's home before returning to the construction site last night. He tried to think of what to say to Alice when he saw her; but nothing seemed to come to mind.

It didn't help his thought process either that he had practically floated to Alice's home while thinking about something to say to her.

* * *

Before Hatter knew it, he was ringing the doorbell and Alice's mother had answered the door.

"Hello, please, come in." Carol said excitedly.

She dashed over to the one hallway and shouted, "Alice, come and meet David."

Hatter took off his hat and stepped further into the room by the mirror on the wall.

'I hope she remembers me.' He thought.

Alice's mother walked over to the mantle several feet behind Hatter adding, "She'll be here in a few moments."

Alice came walking nonchalantly out of the hallway fiddling with her fingernails. When she looked up, instant recognition and happiness overtook her features.

"Hatter!" she called as she ran towards him and into his arms.

Hatter flung his arms around her holding her tightly.

"Finally," he breathed.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She whispered to him.

They broke the hug and stared at each other for a few moments. Alice kept shifting her eyes back and forth between Hatter's eyes and his lips.

Hatter went with his instinct and pulled Alice into a passionate kiss that seemed to do all of the explaining, at least to the two of them.

"I missed you." Hatter muttered between the kiss.

Alice's hand was on one side of Hatter's head, the other on his shoulder while Hatter's arms were around Alice.

This time, instead of Jack interrupting them, it was Alice's mother.

"Excuse me, am I missing something? How do you know my daughter and why are you kissing her."

Alice smiled as she kissed Hatter once more.

They turned to face Carol.

"Mom, I can explain." Alice began.

"Well, this better be a very convincing story. You were only missing an hour, what about Jack?"

Hatter flinched at Jack's name.

Alice noticed this, "Jack-um, kind of-went home. This is Hatter-"

"Yes, I know. That's David Hatter, the construction worker, who found you; but what the hell is going on sweetie?" Carol interrupted once more.

Alice thought about it. There really was no other way to explain this to Carol for her to understand, other than to explain her flight through the Looking Glass.

"Mom, I-I think you should sit down for this one."

They all sat down in the living room while Alice explained everything that had happened in the "one hour" she had been gone.

When Alice finished, her mother's expression changed from confusion to grief.

"You're telling me that Jack is King of Wonderland, your father worked for the Queen, he was killed by the Walrus, and your new boyfriend is the Mad Hatter?" Carol cried.

Alice and Hatter glanced at each other and back at Carol.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Hatter replied.

"You two are absolutely crazy." Carol answered.

"No, actually, I'm a bit reformed." Hatter explained.

She looked at Hatter incredulously, "So, this is really happening?"

"Yes, but-but mom, it's going to be okay."

"I-I think I'm going to lie down for a bit." Carol replied as she stood and left the room.

"Can we get pizza now?" Hatter asked.

Alice gave him a meaningful look.

"Ok, maybe later."

* * *

A few years later, Hatter and Alice were still living in New York, together now. Carol had gotten over the shocking news that she had been told and welcomed Hatter as part of the family.

Alice still ran her karate studio and Hatter became a magician at a local theatre teaching little kids magic tricks.

Alice came home one day to find Hatter standing in the middle of the hallway with his hands behind his back.

Alice shut the door and put down the bags of groceries. "Hey Hatter, what's wrong?"

"Alice, can you come here for a moment?" He asked.

Alice laughed, but approached him any way. "What do you need?"

"I don't really know how your world works, because I've spent my life, up until a few years ago, in Wonderland. But, I think this might be the same thing."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I rubbish at stuff like this, but I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend the rest of your life with me?" Hatter replied holding out his ring that he had told the construction workers three years ago was Alice's.

Tears began to stream steadily down her cheeks.

She pulled Hatter into a hug and kissed him. "You know I would love to."

"Really?" Hatter replied somewhat sarcastically.

Alice punched him lightly.

"I'm only kidding." He beamed. "How do we go about doing this wedding thing?"

Alice thought about it, it was only carol and herself. Alice was fairly certain that Hatter didn't have any parents.

"We could have Wonderland Wedding?" Hatter suggested as if he had read Alice's mind.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." Alice replied smiling as she kissed Hatter once more.

"You know," Alice said breaking the kiss, "I think my luck finally did change."

"It's all in which cards you play." Hatter replied as he pulled Alice back into the kiss.

This time Hatter broke the kiss, "Do you know I was offered to become a knight?"

Alice giggled, "By whom?"

"Jack."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him no,-told him I wanted to go home." Hatter replied.

Alice scoffed as she remembered Jack proposal, "He wanted me to be Queen."

"You could've stayed in Wonderland. You could've been a knight." She added jokingly.

"You could've been Queen. I left Wonderland, because I found what I was looking for."

"A home?" Alice asked.

Hatter nodded, "You."

* * *

Wow, I'm actually at a loss of words right now, this is the first fanfic that I have ever completed and update in record time(well, record time for me anyways)! Sorry if it got a bit cheesy at the end, I'm a fan of the cheesy romantic types. =D

Just wanted to send **BIG** _THANKYOU_s to everyone who reviewed and grammatically corrected me along the way!

If you liked/loved this story, please check out my Primeval/Alice crossover "The End Where I Begin."

Or, if you're also, coincidentally an ALP and/or a Primeval fan, check out my Primeval fanfics!

Again, Thank you all sooo much!

Please Review!


End file.
